Not So Horror Story
by pokefreak59
Summary: Naruto's left to clean up his house after throwing a party. AU NaruxHina, fluff, and all that stuff


**Here's a quick little story that I made for a contest on DeviantArt website, i wrote it pretty quick and think that's a decent story lol. It was a fun little distraction from my main story Konohigh. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"Alright see at school on Monday." A petite short haired girl said as she walked out the now empty house.<p>

"See ya." Naruto waved at her as he closed the door and turned back around. He was wearing black denim jeans, and had on a dark orange long sleeve shirt. He had thrown a party at his place, the whole living room, kitchen and backyard had been crowded with teenagers dancing, running around, and having fun earlier but now mostly everyone had left and all that was left were six others, and huge mess to clean up. Plastic cups were all over the tables, and tipped over on the floor, while crumpled chips, spilled soda and a few chairs tipped over. "And I have to clean all this up?" He let out a sigh as he went to get a broom from the closet and began sweeping all the food crumbs into a dustpan.

"That was a great party Naruto." A girl with pink hair, and green eyes came in from the backyard. She was wearing light blue jeans, a tight plain white t-shirt with a half cut blue denim jacket over it. "And now you have to clean everything up in here?" She asked, her eyebrow raised as she looked over the mess. "Sucks to be you." She laughed, with a big smile on her face.

"Would you mind helping me out Sakura?" Naruto asked as he leaned on the broomstick and stared at her withpleading eyes. "If I do it myself I'm never gonna finish."

A thought ran through Sakura's head and she smiled at Naruto. "Alright, I gotta talk to someone first though." She twisted around and walked right back out to the yard and ran over to her friend. A girl with long, silky dark blue hair that reached down to her waist. She was wearing black jeans slightly faded around the knees, and had on a light blue sweater, that was zipped all the up. "Hinata, listen to this!" She said as she pulled her away from the small group of kids that she was talking to. "Naruto needs help cleaning up the mess that was left behind, I'm staying behind to help him and so are you."

A light blush streaked across her snow white cheeks, as she let out a quick yelp. "W-Why me?" She covered her face with her hands. "I should actually be home right now." She said quickly as she tried to walk away but was held back by Sakura, who had grabbed the hood of her sweater.

"Nope, not this time Hinata." Sakura said as she pulled her back to her with a forceful tug. "You came to this party to talk to Naruto, and all that you did was say hi to him when you showed up and you didn't even bother to say that to his face. You then stared at him from the out here, when he came outside you rushed in." She twisted Hinata around and looked at her. "You're making your move on him…tonight!" She snarled looking straight into her timid eyes. "All you have to do is follow my lead and everything will turn out alright." She smiled as she went back to the group of kids. "Alright party's over time to leave." She ordered them as she clapped her hands, she looked over at the kid with black hair that had it tied back. "Shikamaru, you're staying to help clean." She told him with a devilish grin on her face.

"Are you serious?" He asked with an annoyed look on his face. Sakura simply nodded and escorted everyone else out of the house.

Naruto saw that his friends stayed behind and had already begun to help cleaning. "Thanks guys." He smiled at them. "I owe you guys one." He said as he picked up cups that were on the floor.

"It's n-n-no problem…Naruto." Hinata said so quietly she could barely hear herself.

"Did you say something Hinata?" Naruto asked moving closer to her.

Hinata leapt back and shook her head as her face turned red. "N-No I didn't!" She shouted as she waved her hands in front of her.

"Alright then." Naruto said as he continued cleaning up.

Hinata looked over at Sakura who was staring back at her with a disappointed look on her face, and then shook her head as if to say 'Come on, are you serious?' Hinata let out a sigh as she watched the boy she was in love with tidy up his house._Twelve years I've known him and I still can't talk to him. What is Sakura planning to do?_

* * *

><p>After they finished cleaning up Naruto looked over the house with a content smile. "Thanks again guys. If my parents came home tomorrow and saw the house a complete mess they would have killed me."<p>

"No problem at all." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Speak for yourself." Shikamaru yawned as he stretched out his arms.

Hinata stood silently, just looking down at the floor beneath her feet. _Sakura never did anything the whole time we were cleaning…did she forget? Wait, maybe she did but I didn't catch on!_ She began to panic and looked over at her friend, her eyes wide open as she began to nibble on her left thumb.

"Hey Naruto mind if we stay a bit longer?" Sakura asked as she walked over to the plasma screen television in the den. "There was this movie I saw here earlier that I've wanted to watch since it came out, but I never got the chance." She said as she searched the DVD collection.

"Which one?" Naruto asked walking over to her and cringed when he saw the movie she picked out. "Draculine Trio?" He shuddered and took the movie out of her hands. "Are you sure?" He asked his voice trembling a bit. "It's really scary movie."

"Yup!" Sakura said as she took a seat on the couch and invited Hinata to sit next to her. "This better be as scary as they said they it was." She rubbed her hands together.

"Well, I'm out of here." Shikamaru yawned again as he let himself out. "See you guys at school on Monday." He said as he shut the door.

Naruto took his seat next to Sakura when he finished putting the movie in and gulped.

"Wait!" Sakura said as she got up and turned off the lights and sat back down. "That oughta make things better." She grinned ear to ear and leaned forward, as she rubbed her hands together.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata called her name, her voice trembling as much as her body. "H-How s-scary did they say this movie was?"

Sakura turned to face her and winked at her. "They say it's the scariest movie in the last five years." She said devilishly._This is going to be your chance. Hope you do it. _"It's starting!" She turned back to the television and stopped talking.

The movie began with a busty blonde haired girl, running in a dimly lit alley panting heavily. She had tripped and the camera zoomed in on her, she had a few scratch marks on her face and was dripping with sweat. She quickly stood up but fell back down, as she had sprained her ankle. "No…No!" She began yelling as a dark figure appeared and cast its shadow over the girl as a blood curling yell was heard from the girl.

The three teens jumped out of their seats, with Hinata letting out a quick shriek, and Naruto digging his nails into the sofa, trying not his hardest not scream or let on that he was terrified. _Of all movies why this one Sakura?_ He shut his eyes for but opened them back up when he heard soft piano music playing in the movie.

Midway throughout the movie after, many horrifying, gruesome scenes, Sakura stood up "I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom."

Naruto hit pause from the remote and sighed. _A break, thank god…I don't know how much more of this movie I can take._

Sakura took the remote from him and hit play. "You don't have to pause it, just continue it." She said as she walked to the bathroom, lightly kicking Hinata's leg on her way. _Take this chance Hinata. There are so many horror scenes coming up, just clutch onto him when you get scared._ She heard another scream coming from the television and heard Hinata yelp. _That's the least scariest scene for the rest of the film. _She nodded to herself and headed into the bathroom.

_Sakura…this is it isn't it?_ She thought as her hands were shaking uncontrollably, and her heart was pounding against her chest, not only from the movie but from being alone with Naruto, who was sitting inches away from her. Her breathing began to get heavy as she gripped the cushion as tight as she could.

In the movie it had a group of four in a dark dungeon lit only by a single flame torch. They were all standing in a circle, their backs to each other so they could watch from every angle. There was the sound a chain being dragged along the floor coming from somewhere in there but they weren't sure where exactly. The music began to pick up as the chain drag got louder and closer and all the kids were starting to shake and then the dragging stopped.

"What happened to it?" One of the girls in the movie asked.

Suddenly there was a hissing as one of the kids were knocked down by a shot to the neck and a man wearing a black cloak lunged at the girl and pinned her down as he bared his teeth and bit down on her neck. The other girl shrieked but was frozen in fear and didn't do anything to help. When the man got up, he had a trail of blood from his lower lip down to his chin, with a few drops down on his white puffy shirt. He had a sinister smile as he looked at his next meal.

Hinata's teeth began chattering as she curled up in the sofa, she had brought her legs up on the couch and had pressed them against her chest. _What should I do?_ She looked over at Naruto who seemed to be paying close attention to the film. _He's not scared at all by this? Like I thought, he doesn't scare easily._ She cringed as she saw another massacre in the film.

"Kill the blood suckers!" A villager yelled as the mob in the movie stormed the castle.

A few minutes later Sakura came back to the living and spied on them from behind, and saw they were both still in their seats, they had not gotten any closer to each other. _Are you serious? I got goose bumps just hearing what was happening. Well I'm not letting her blow this chance. I just won't go back until something happens…actually I'm not coming back at all. _She smirked to herself proudly and quietly opened the front door and left without saying a word.

"Ahh!" Hinata screamed as she covered her eyes with her hands and trembled in fear. _I can't take this movie anymore!_ She blocked the screen with the cushion and stared at Naruto, her eyes wide open and saw that Naruto sitting still, not having said anything or moved, he seemed unflinchable. She gulped as she slowly inched over to him._ Maybe Sakura wanted me to get close to him…and grab onto him when I get scared._ Another scream was heard and she just jumped over to Naruto and grabbed ahold of him. "Eeek!" She yelped shutting her eyes and burying her face into Naruto's chest. _I...did it? _

"Agh!" Naruto yelled out as he jolted backwards, causing the sofa to fall back and Hinata to fall on his chest. "H-Hinata?" He said her name as he stared at her in the dimly lit room.

Hinata felt her face turn hot, and imagined her face must have been a million shades of red for being in the position that she was in, laying right over his chest, her hands still clutching onto his shirt, her long hair flowing down onto him. "I…I…I…I…" _Oh my god! I have no idea what to say! _She thought as she raced through her mind trying put together a sentence.

Naruto smiled up at her "Between you and me, I was scared to death." He chuckled and made his usual goofy grin. "I can't stand horror and get scared way too easily by that kind of stuff." He told her softly and finally noticed the position that they were in. "Did you grab onto me cuz you were scared?"

Hinata simply nodded, still not being able to find any words to say.

Naruto continued chuckling "What do you say we get up out of here, and you can go home? It's getting really late." He said as he tried get up but was lightly pushed right back down by Hinata. "Hinata?" He raised an eybrow in confusement.

Hinata continued looking down at him with her big, blue eyes and slowly shook her head left to right. "N-No." She said as she shakingly, layed down on him and rested her head down his chest. "I….I'd rather s-stay right here." She whispered as she lightly bit her lower lip.

"H-Hinata?"

"Bwahaha!" The vampire laughed maniacally as a clash of notes were heard coming from the television.

This caused Hinata to shut her eyes and tighten her grip on Naruto, as he quickly brought his hands over her back, pulled her closer and shut his eyes. _This…This feels kind of nice._ "Alright…let's stay like this for a while then." He whispered back with a slight smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you thought of it in the review lol. A few people want me to continue it, but I think it's fine as a one-shot.<strong>


End file.
